


Unsteady

by sunnyskipper



Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, One Shot, The second time L'manberg is blown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper
Summary: "Phil. He's not breathin', Phil."He wanted his revenge on Tommy, the brat deserved to be taught a valuable lesson. He betrayed him, saw him as nothing more than a weapon for war instead of a person. Though, when he agreed to destroy L'manberg once and for all alongside Dream and Phil, he... he never intended to go this far, honestly.( inspired by banjomissy's art on twitter )
Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159262
Kudos: 102





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> This short oneshot is inspired by @banjomissy's art on twitter!!

He shouod have known better than to trust Tommy, they'd been enemies in the past, but before that comrades fighting on the same side... and when he found him living under his house like a raccoon, in terrible condition, he chose to give him the benefit of the doubt and gave him a temporary place to stay. From the beginning, his accommodation was only meant to be temporary. He expected to grow tired of his company quickly, after all he stole so many of his items, even if he did give them back after some convincing. 

Some point along the way, however, his feelings towards the troublesome boy changed. He began picking up on his behaviour changes, it'd been a while since he last visited him in exile and while his clothes were torn and he was visibly sleep deprived, he didn't appear too bad and he let him continue living on his own. He didn't regret that, but... maybe he should have checked up on him more often. Because clearly, something had happened during exile that left a lasting affect on him. 

He started to grow a little protective of Tommy after Dream made his first visit to his base. He asked about Tommy's whereabouts, claiming he had no ill intentions towards him, and just wanted to know where he was. He somehow knew Tommy was staying in his house, or that he'd been there recently, thanks to a slip-up. However, he didn't find Tommy, he tried luring him out; referring to them as 'friends', despite it being painfully obvious they were not. Surprisingly enough, after Dream left, Tommy admitted that he genuinely believed they were friends, and seemed confused when Techno informed him otherwise. If Dream had found him, nothing good would've come out of it. 

As time went on, Tommy grew less annoying by the day, but they couldn't be considered friends. No, far from it, just... roommates, you could say, and then, people who worked together towards similar goals; Tommy's discs and... Techno's plan to blow up L'manberg. He hid that from Tommy at first, knowing how he'd react; despite being exiled by Tubbo, his best and closest friend who chose the nation over him, and the fact no one stayed by his side afterwards, he still called it home. He'd stay and fight for it no matter what, a thing that might never change, even if it's in his best interest. 

More time passed and the days went by quick, they started visiting L'manberg and Tommy saw it again for the first time since his exile. He became more tolerable, and not that Techno had grown a soft spot for him, but he didn't mind his company as much anymore. He deemed himself useful, after all. Things were going rather well, until he made the risky decision to admit his true intentions to Tommy, he told him that he wanted to destroy L'manberg once and for all, and... while a part of him hoped Tommy would join him, and leave the nation and its residents behind, he already knew his answer, and it didn't surprise him.

Tommy still held L'manberg close to his heart, referring to it as his "unfinished symphony", which would only be completed once he received his discs. Those useless discs that held so much sentimental value to him for a reason Techno couldn't understand, they were just... discs, and he could easily get some more, but no. He had have _his,_ the two in Dream's possession. The odds were stacked against him, surely he must have realized that at some point, but acted oblivious to the warning signs. He's down to his last life, if he dies, that's it, he might not even come back as a ghost and yet... for the most part, nothing changed. 

He made it clear he didn't agree with his plans, and he easily could have chose to leave his side permanently, going back on everything they've gone through, but he didn't. To Techno's surprise, he didn't, even while knowing he wanted to destroy L'manberg and absolutely nothing would get in his way, maybe it's because he knew how pointless it'd be to try and stop him... but he stayed by his side. For just a little longer, at least.

But when they crossed paths with Tubbo again during a hostage exchange, he knew things would change. Tommy didn't run back to him then and there, but he had conflicted feelings, and he wouldn't let Tubbo explain anything. He and Techno left with nothing different that day, but although Tommy had expressed some of his bottled up anger towards his former best friend and let him know that he isn't forgiven, he... still missed him, a lot. 

Then, shortly after, their "companionship", or whatever friendship they upheld for some time... came crashing down. They'd returned to L'manberg and quickly came across a problem; the community house had been blown up, and everyone pinned the blame on Tommy. He hadn't done it, though, and they could have got out of there without starting any conflicts, but Tommy just... had to bud his head in and ruin everything. 

He can still remember his exact words as he stood in the midst of a 30v2 fight, one Techno would be willing to go against to help him escape. He let Tubbo give Dream the second disc, and... gave up.

"This isn't me, I look around and this isn't the person I wanna be."

He stood by Tubbo's side, the person he just fought with moments earlier and argued that the discs are worth more than him. He went back to his former friend who exiled him, and for what? Why? When he was willing to cover him as he made his escape, and fight thirty people on his own. After all the time they've spent together, he turns his back on him, just like that. 

And Techno hated to admit, it hurt. 

They started to form a bond, a mutual friendship... and with two simple words; "I'm sorry," he tore it all apart. At least he had the decency to apologize. 

He made his choice, and Techno made his. He and Dream established a plan to destroy L'manberg tomorrow, announcing it to the whole community, and the shared looks of dread satisfied the rage in him. He'd had enough of being used, and then thrown away like some... weapon, he wanted revenge, and he's going to get it. 

The said revenge took action not long ago in present time. He and Phil spawned a multitude of Withers whilst Dream dropped TNT from the sky, quickly making do of the place they once called home. They should have learnt their lesson the first time. They brought this upon themselves. Their panicked cries and shouts were music to his ears, but someone just had to intervene. 

"Techno! I just wanna talk!" He recognized that voice instantly, and fueled his body with rage. He wanted to talk, too. He turned to Tommy, finding him standing on top the rubble a short distance in front of him. So much of L'manberg had already been lost, only little remained and it was being destroyed at a rapid pace. 

Tommy called him selfish, and in return Techno let out all his frustration; "selfish?! You used me from the start! You used me as a weapon, you never saw me as a friend Tommy. You used me from the start, you saw me as the 'the blade', that's all I was to you!" He aimed his crossbow, and fired a firework that Tommy barely dodged, jumping to the side. He's already fairly wounded more than he expected, there's blood leaking from his mouth, and his skin is battered and bruised. So much is going on, it's difficult not to get hurt in the slightest. 

Even so, Tommy insisted on talking with him. "Techno, Techno!" He shouted, as he ignored him, yelling at somebody else as the destruction raged on, creating a massive crater where buildings once stood. "Techno, you were our friend! And you know what─"

They were far from friends. "Tommy, you never thought of me as a friend, Tommy!" He argued, but Tommy continued to speak over him. Wearing a pained expression, he seemed genuinely... upset, but of course he is, he's watching everything fall apart before him. His home, his country, and he can't do anything about it. 

"Listen to me, please, for once in your life listen to me! You were my friend, and I thought... just listen to me!" They yelled at each other, cutting each other off as they both expressed their pain and anger. They could hardly hear each other over their own voices, and the explosions and shouting from all directions, getting closer and closer. 

"Technoblade, people, are above the Government." Those last words were what finally set Techno off. He grew sick of hearing him pathetically trying to defend himself, going on and on about how they were supposed to be friends, and claiming that he'd betrayed him. He hated it, remembering the moments they shared, the havoc they wreaked, and it all came down to this. He should have seen it coming, he should have known from the start things would end this way. 

He raised his crossbow, and aimed. "I'm a person!" 

"I know!"

No, clearly, he didn't. 

Discs weren't people, they're possessions that can be replaced. Even if they mean a lot to him, as he implied by stating people are above the Government, people matter more than pointless objects. He didn't seem to understand that, though. He claimed they were friends, and yet couldn't see the truth in front of him, that he's the cause of everything; he betrayed him, and brought chaos to their precious land. It's all his fault. 

As a Wither started shooting at him and it became clear their conversation was heading nowhere, Techno dropped his weapon and turned away. He's got his revenge, nothing more in the world could hurt him more than this. Chasing after other citizens and picking them off effortlessly, he looked over the damage he'd done. This would be the last time they rebuild this place. Cursed with bad luck, nothing good would ever come out of starting anew. He stood by his belief, Government corrupts, it destroys, and that'll never change. 

He was looking for Phil when he heard his voice again, and oh how he wished it'd been his imagination. "Techno!" 

He tightly gripped his crossbow, considering taking the shot before he can even get another word out. "Stay back, Tommy! I've had enough of your delusions!" He yelled, turning around to face him, his breath hitched. Tommy could barely even stand upright, blood dripping down his chin he staggered forward, a hand pressed to his wounded side. It's like he purposely threw himself into the crossfire. 

"Techno, please," he begged, his voice slightly hoarse, he stumbled forward and Techno flinched. Without thinking, he aimed his crossbow directly at his face, but his hands were shaky. 

"I'll shoot, I mean it. You only saw me as 'the blade', Tommy, we could have been friends! We were allies, but you betrayed me, you joined the guy who exiled you when I was willing to fight thirty guys for you! And I'm the selfish one?" He snapped, finger lightly pushing against the trigger, he took in a sharp breath.

Tommy stared at him with glassy eyes, a growing red stain seeping through his clothes where his hand was. He's bleeding, and at this rate if he doesn't start acting careful and heal himself... 

"I did see you as a friend! I never saw you as a weapon, why can't you listen to me for once?!" He screamed, his voice cracking. He took one step forward, wincing at the pain. Yet, he persisted and his body beginning to tremble, losing his balance a little, he took another step closer. 

The voices in Techno's mind were conflicted, as so was he. Tommy's on one life, if he... if he dies, and he's getting close to doing so. His hands shaking, he watched Tommy move even closer, fighting against the pain. "Stay back, Tommy," he warned, unable to hide the shakiness in his voice, but Tommy ignored him. He staggered even closer, the distance between them slowly closing and Techno, he... he panicked. 

"I said stay back!"

His finger accidentally pressed against the trigger, the firework shot out and flying through the air, hit Tommy dead-on in a burst of colours. 

The loud sizzling sound distracted Techno before he could respond. He raised his head, and saw a load of TNT about to drop on top of Tommy, and that would be the end. "Tommy! Look out!" He yelled, dropping his weapon, he sprinted towards him. 

A deafening bang followed, far too close for comfort and he took most of the damage, but his armor protected him. His eyes shot open, remembering what he'd done. "Tommy!" He held the boy in his arms, and his jaw dropped in horror, his hands shaking. Tommy's eyes were closed and he laid limp in his embrace. The injuries he already sustained, along with the firework and lastly the TNT, not to mention he didn't have any armor on...

He had no chance at survival. 

He checked his pulse; nothing. Moving a hand over his chest he felt no movement, and when he pressed his ear against his chest... he couldn't hear his heart beat. He isn't breathing, and he's bleeding so, so much. "No, no no no..." he searched for any potions on his person, only a few more of invisibility. He hadn't thought to bring healing. He didn't have anything to help. 

He held Tommy close to his chest, his eyes welling up with tears there had to be something he could do, anything. The voices in his mind going crazy, they were all yelling at him to do something, anything to save him before it's too late. He heard the sound of footsteps and raised his head, seeing none other than Phil standing just before him, higher up. He looked around, before his eyes landed on him and his face paled. 

"Phil. He's not breathin', Phil." 

It... wasn't supposed to end like this.

He, he didn't mean to. Tommy may have betrayed him and he seeked revenge, but he... he didn't deserve death. He's a child, and they... they were friends, he cared for him as much as he didn't want to admit. He didn't want him to die, he only intended to teach him a lesson. He was angry, he lost control of his temper, and he... he...

He didn't mean for this to happen. 


End file.
